Natsuko & Sasura: Mistress Sages
by bobbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: Naruto secretly has restraining seals... one a gender restraining seal.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1 : The Begining

Naruto was in a tree, he had just finished stealing the forbidden scroll using his sexy no jutsu, "look at all the great techniques!" There was the blood clone, shadow clone jutsu, edo tensei, bloodline creation jutsu, etc

A few hours later, Naruto had copied everything that he thought was useful from the scroll. He stood up and shut the scroll making sure to stuff his copy into his pants pocket. He then began to wonder whether or not his sensei would show up, when he heard someone enter the clearing, huffing from having run a long distance. "You!" said an angry voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and smiled when he saw his academy teacher Iruka.

"Heh, hey Iruka-Sensei, I found you," Said Naruto.

"Baka, I found YOU," Shouted Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei you must let me pass now. I only had time to learn one of the techniques on the scroll but it'll pass me for sure," said Naruto.

Now this had Iruka confused as he though, 'He's been training, no wonder he's so exhausted. But what's he talking about graduating…' "Mizuki sensei said i could pass," continued Naruto, "he said if I learnt a technique from the scroll I'd pass".

Iruka's eyes widened then he started to say, "Nar-," but he was quickly cut off by the sound of six kunai heading towards him. He quickly turned around but wasn't fast enough to dodge the projectiles. He stifled a gasp. "Mizuki!" he breathed out venomously. "Why?"  
Mizuki simply snorted and said, "I see you found the brat for me. Congratulations, you just signed your death warrant along with li'l bitch over there."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing… mostly. The teacher who was always smiling at him was trying to kill him. He heard Iruka telling him to get away Naruto, "just don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll, he's using you to get it for himself."

Naruto made to get up and run. But before he could make a step, Mizuki took four of the shuriken from his equipment pouch and flung them at Naruto. Iruka saw the attack and pushed Naruto out of their way.

"Why do you protect him," sneered Mizuki, "after all the things that this demon did you still stand by his side? Why would you protect a demon that killed hundreds of innocent people?"

"Stop it Mizuki!" exclaimed Iruka, "You know we're not supposed to talk about this. It forbidden for a reason!" stated Iruka. He tried to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto about the demon.

Mizuki however had no intention of stopping and continued on. For years he had wanted nothing more than to slowly kill the demon brat, he wasn't going to let the chance pass him now.

"Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, why everybody treats you so bad like you did something, why nobody wants to be your friend? Off course you don't know it's an S class secret after all. Listen well you little demon, twelve years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it into a baby. And do you know who that baby was? Can you take a guess or are you too dumb to figure it out?"

"Please Mizuki, stop it". But the cry fell on deaf ears as he continued on. "You were the one chosen to contain the Kyuubi; you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox!"

"First, I knew I held the Kyuubi. Second, so what my dad sealed Kyuubi in me?", Naruto said summoning.

"You're Th-the Yondaime's kid," Mizuki stutterred.

Naruto just hung his head stuck out his mouth. Mizuki, seeing his chance took a Fuma shuriken from his back and flung it full force towards the naïve Naruto while screaming out "die".

Iruka jumped in front of the shuriken and it pierced his back.

Naruto, angered shouted, "Whatever you dish out, I'll send it back at you a thousand times harder, Shadow Clone Technique!" Numerous puffs of smoke later and a sea of orange was the only thing that could describe the scene before the two academy teachers.

Before long, all that was left of Mizuki was a bloody pulp for his body. Naruto, who was completely tired from doing that last attack, then said "Hey!, Iruka-sensei, do you think I went a little overboard?"

Iruka having had little time to process all that he had seen immediately perked up and just smiled at his favorite student. Here he thought that Naruto was a slow learner and would probably have to repeat the academy another year, but it seemed that he earned the right to be called a Gennin and he would be sure to honor what Mizuki had told Naruto.

"Come over here Naruto" he said. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto did as asked and closed his eyes and was about to ask what the matter was till he felt cold metal against his forehead and hearing his teacher say "You can open them now."

Naruto already had an idea of what it was but opened his eyes to look at Iruka's bare forehead just incase. "Congratulations on passing Naruto, I expect great things from you" said the Chunnin.

He almost didn't have time to complete his statement before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Naruto.

"Oomph" stifled Iruka as Naruto literally crushed him. "Easy there, we've got to get to the hospital and get this looked over ok."

"Sure thing Sensei" replied Naruto.

The two then began their slow trek back to the village proper, both wearing identical smiles on their faces while dragging an unconscious Mizuki and the forbidden scroll behind them.  
The Hokage was shocked at the recent actions. So he quickly told his Hyuuga ANBU to make sure no one was outside.

The Hyuuga was shocked, Naruto was covered in seals, relaying this to the hokage who was immediately engaged "Naruto, there are 40 seals on you 39 of them are severely limiting your abilities, Would you like them removed?"

"What! Yes of course!"

And so Naruto spent a hour getting seal after seal removed by the end of it, he was geting used to walking.

You were running at less than a single percent of your full capability and you only had access to 12.5% of your chakra reserves.

Anyways, since it is obvious that your abilities have been limited, you are going to be given a full promotion to genin.

"Awesome! Yo Gramps, Who are in my team? With my senses and current abilities, I should be great on a tracking team, My senses are better than most Inuzuka for Kami's sake and I should be able to be the defender if we get in a tight spot! And why Do I feel like there is an extra seal

"Well how should I explain this?" Sarutobi started" 'Naruto' your father decided that you would be safer if you were hidden as a boy because many of his enemies would rape you if they found out you were a girl. Many powerful shinobi do it now a days."

"Then put me in my true form!"

"You're not strong enough."

"Change me back, OR I'LL KILL ALL THE GOD DAMN VILLAGERS."

"Ok, Kai," Went Sarutobi when he dispelled Naruto's transformation while .

"Well the Jounin are coming in a few hours to select teams, I'll put the transformation back on, ok?" the Hokage explained.

"OKAY, Old man!"

*Time Skip*

"wait a second, I just realized something!" Naruto exclaimed, "you people are all idiots! Most of these teams would never work. Kunerai would be better suited to training the Ino-Shika-Cho because she would be able to be simulate combat situations with her genjutsu, Asuma would be better suited to training a tracker squad since he was a High level nin and knows how to hide from pursuers, and Kakashi's team would fail in minutes because the pink banshee would limit stealth more than me, from even before I stop wearing orange, She would also be dead weight unless someone forced her to train, Sasuke would just be a problem since he is unwilling to work with others and will harm team-mates to achieve his goal of becoming strong and until i had those seals limiting my potential removed yesterday. I would have been the worst third choice because I would have had horrible taijutsu talent, been loud and caused dissention within the ranks due to my idiotic crush on said banshee. I would suggest swap Kunerai for Asuma, and Kiba for me now that my senses have been unbound, I should be an improvement over the inuzuka and and I should be able to motivate Hinata, and Dog Breath on the other hand should be able to provide much needed taijutsu talent. And finally, You lot get a bonus because the civilians think you are keeping the 'demon brat' away from the 'precious uchiha'."

And so the Hokage took his suggestions and thus the teams were passed.


End file.
